The inventive concepts relate to resistive memory devices, and more particularly, to resistive memory devices including a reference cell and/or methods of operating a resistive memory device.
A resistive memory device may store data in a memory cell that includes a variable resistance element. In order to detect data stored in the memory cell of the resistive memory device, for example, a read current may be supplied to the memory cell, and the read current and a voltage of the variable resistance element of the memory cell may be detected.
A resistance on a path through which the read current flows may hinder accurate reading of a value stored in the memory cell. Also, capacitance, for example, parasitic capacitance, on the path through which the read current flows may limit a reading speed of the value stored in the memory cell.